


Cassiopeia

by boss_queen_4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Potter Twins, alive voldemort, slytherinOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boss_queen_4/pseuds/boss_queen_4
Summary: Cassiopeia x KlausLuna x KolFred x Damon x GeorgeTheodore x RebekahDraco x Elijah
Kudos: 3





	1. Cassiopeia's Birth Certificate

Birth Name: Willow Belladona Potter (Half-blood)  
Father: James Fleamont Potter (Pureblood) (deceased)  
Mother: Lillian Kate Potter nee Evans (Muggle-Born) (deceased)  
Brother: Harry James Potter (Half-Blood)  
God Father: Sirius Black (Pureblood)  
God Father: Severus Tobias Snape (Half-Blood)  
God Mother: Marlene McKinnon (Pureblood)  
Adoptive Mother: Bellatrix Lestrange (Pureblood)  
Blood Adoptive Father: Sirius Orion Black (Pureblood)  
Adoptive Name: Cassiopeia Leda Black (Pureblood)  
~Abilities:  
Parseltongue  
Parselmagic  
Wandless magic  
Wordless magic  
Multiple Animagus Forms  
Eidetic Memory  
Metamorphmagus Abilities  
Natural Occlumens and Legilimens  
Core - Dark  
~Inheritance:   
Mistress of Life  
Mistress of Death  
Hecate Blessed  
~Lady and Heirships:  
Lady to The Noble and Most Ancient Houses of:  
Black  
Prince  
Lady to The Ancient and Most Ancestral Houses of:  
Ravenclaw  
Hufflepuff  
Peverell  
~Vaults:  
Black - Trust Vault, Main Vault, Black Ancestral Vault, and School Vault  
Ravenclaw - Main Vault and Trust Vault   
Hufflepuff - Main Vault and Trust Vault  
Peverell - Main Vault and Trust Vault  
-Sub Vault of the Peverell's: The Master of Death Vault   
Prince - Trust Vault, Main Vault and School Vault  
~Properties:  
Black - 12 Grimmuald Place, Black Manor   
Ravenclaw - Ravenclaw Castle, Eagles Point (manor) 1/4 of Hogwarts  
Hufflepuff - Hufflepuff Cottage, 1/4 of Hogwarts  
Peverell - Peverell Manor, All of Godrics Hollow, Mort Manor  
Prince - Prince Manor


	2. The Reckoning

The wind whispered through the dark, empty trees outside the empty school like a warning in a foreign language. In the weight room, he's using the bench-press, stopping for a minute to rest, he hears a noise. Matt gets up to check, walking along the empty halls of the school checking the classrooms through the window in the door. Finally he enters a classroom. He steps into the room despite being unable to see in the dark, and sets off a number of mouse traps that have been placed on the floor. Turning the lights on he sees his friends Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena setting the traps.  
"Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!" Caroline whines to Matt.  
"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler teases with a little laugh.  
"Clearly," says matt more than a little unimpressed, considering how hard his heart is beating.  
"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year." Caroline asks more than a little perturbed at Matt forgetting such an important moment of their senior year.  
"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this." Says Elena  
"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this" he says with a trickle of disbelief not really understanding why his friends were doing this.  
"Caroline's making us," Bonnie said before Caroline could say anything.  
But Caroline didn't care and started her little speech, "We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't..."  
"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena finished for her.  
"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care." Caroline said.  
"You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank." Tyler said and walked then walked out of the room to go set up prank somewhere else.  
As Elena goes to follow suit Bonnie stops her. "Hey! Where are you going?"  
"To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories." Elena says chuckling, smiling at Caroline and Caroline can't help but smile back she missed her best friend smiling.  
As she leaves Caroline yells "I love you!"  
When Elena leaves the classroom she sees Tyler giving instructions to other students while he hands them rolls of saran wrap. "Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go."   
Elena laughs and opens the double doors, when she looks up finds herself face-to-face with Klaus.  
"There's my girl." Klaus says with a grin on his face  
"Klaus!" Elena whispers fear evident in her voice and as clear as day on her face. Not taking a chance she turns and bolts for the double doors she just came through, but alas he's already in front of her because bitch obviously forgot he was the Original Hybrid, but to each their own.  
Seeing that Elena realized she wasn't going to escape him he said "You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Damon in the driver seat and Katherine in the passenger seat, not the best pair to have in a small confined space next to each other. For the sake of this expedition though they would call a "truce" to rid the world of a common enemy.  
"Are you hungry? Let's stop for a bite. A truck stop. Or a trucker." Katherine asked  
"Oh, stop being cute." Damon said, not really in the mood for Katherines antics.  
"It's not possible." She said with an almost smug air about her  
"We've been driving around aimlessly for hours. Where are we going?" Damon asked her already regretting agreeing to come on this little "excursion" with her. Now don't mistake his coming along for anything, it's all for the sake of ridding the world of in his opinion the greatest evil to ever have walked this earth. In order to do that he had to go with Katherine to wherever it is she's taking him.  
"Far enough away so that you can't go running back."   
"Not to worry. Mystic Falls and I are on a bit of a break."  
"You and Mystic Falls, or you and Elena?" Katherine asked not feeling the least bit sorry for him.  
"Let's just say Elena and I are having a bit of difference of opinion on how I should behave." Damon said not looking at her.  
"Ooh. Let me guess...Elena wants you to be the hero, and you don't like playing pretend." She said running her hand up his chest, running her fingers along his jaw.  
"Something like that." he said smirking as he looks over at her.  
"Her loss." she said seductively leaning in closer to him as he lent over toward her, smashing his lips to hers. Finally Damon shoves her off of him aggressively.  
"What are you doing?" Katherine asked just the slightest bit confused.  
"I thought I'd give it a shot. Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore." He said with a very smug smirk on his face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stefan wakes up, Rebekah's standing near the open back door just chilling.  
"Oh, he lives."  
"What happened?"  
"You took a beating. My brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper."  
"Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?"  
"You can stop playing dumb now. It didn't take him long to figure out what you've been hiding."  
"I'm not hiding anything. I've done everything Klaus has asked me to."  
"No, you just failed to mention that the doppelgänger's still alive."  
"Where is Klaus now?" he asks almost desperately  
"With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off." She says with a small smirk, Stefan says nothing instead turns away from her. Before she could realize what he was doing he rushes at her, taking them both to the ground and they both fly out of the truck, him on top of her.   
Pinning her down Stefan gets in her face "where is she?"  
"You really do love her, don't you?" Rebekah grunts from under him. Using her strength she shoves him up off of her, against the truck, punches him and grabs a crowbar from in the truck. Wrapping the hook of the crowbar behind his neck and pulls him toward her.  
"Consider me jealous." she says then taking the crowbar and stabbing it through his stomach.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marching down the hallway with Elena's arm in a tight grip, Klaus makes his way to the Gym.  
"You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing."  
"If you're going to kill me, just do it!"  
"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer."  
Pushing the doors to the gym open Klaus makes his way in still dragging Elena behind him. With an American accent Klaus starts clearing out the students in the gym setting up pranks.  
"Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home."  
Making his way towards the center of the gym he sees Dana and another student, Chad. He walks over to them accent gone.  
"You two. I remember you."  
"I'm sorry. Who are you?"  
"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met."  
Looking her in the eyes they start to dilate.   
"Lift your foot up, please, Dana." Klaus says compelling her.  
"If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" Klaus compels again this time it's Chad.   
"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." Elena says desperately pleading with him.  
"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do." Klaus says with a smug little grin on his face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In another part of the School Caroline and Tyler are by the lockers and Caroline is putting honey on the lockers. Tyler kisses her shoulder and head from behind, not being much help.  
"Do you think Matt's going to be okay?" Caroline asked her boyfriend quietly.  
"I'm kissing you and you're wondering about your ex-boyfriend?"  
"I'm asking you if you think our friend, who we both love, is okay." She says with a hint of annoyance in her voice at her boyfriends complete lack of concern for their friend.  
"I think he probably doesn't have a lot of people to talk to anymore. I think he's struggling more than he lets on. I think that I love how big your heart is."  
Turning to look over her shoulder she smiles at him.  
"I just want this school year to be great, you know? I just want everyone to be happy. Even in the midst of all the crazy unhappy bits."  
"I'm happy."  
Turning around completely Caroline puts her arms around Tyler's shoulders and kisses him.  
"You two are adorable." Rebekah says from just slightly down the hall.  
Stopping what they're doing Tyler and Caroline both turn to look at her confused as to who she was.  
"Uh, do we know you?"  
"You're Caroline, Elena's friend, which makes you Tyler. The werewolf."  
Caroline being ever protective walks between her and Tyler thinking she has a better chance against this new vampire, than Tyler does.  
"And who are you?" She asks this time more defensive and on guard.  
"I'm the new girl."  
She speeds over snapping Caroline's neck  
"Caroline!" Tyler yells disturbed about seeing his dead girlfriend on the ground. Grabbing Tyler, Rebekah goes to find her big brother.  
Back in the gym Klaus is on the bleachers and Dana is struggling to keep her foot up, with tears in her eyes  
"Keep it up." Klaus says to Dana not the least bit concerned about her dropping her foot.  
"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena demands in her usual whiny tone.  
"Stefan's on a time out." He answers disinterestedly.  
Hearing the doors open they both look over to see Bonnie and Matt making their way into the gym.  
"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena yells terrified for her bets friend.  
Speeding over Klaus blocks Bonnie and Matts way of escape.  
"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." Klaus said with a cheerful smirk on his face. He looks over at Dana.  
"Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight."  
Looking back at Bonnie he narrows his eyes at her as he starts talking.  
"I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"  
"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me."  
"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."  
Hearing the gym doors open again, they all look over to see Rebekah entering with the wolf in tow, fighting and grunting the entire way.  
"Get off of me!"  
"Hush now." She says curtly.  
Smiling and looking back at the group of teenagers, "I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning...She can be quite mean." He says with a cheeky smile.  
"Don't be an ass." She says annoyed with her big brother, throwing Tyler to the ground a little harshly she walks back over to stand by Klaus.  
"Leave him alone!" Elena yells with faux courage, thinking she could actually demand things from thousand year old vampires.  
Annoyed with how off track they were Klaus cut in. "I'm going to make this very simple...Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually."  
Biting his wrist he shoves it in Tyler's mouth making sure he drinks enough for the transition. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake...You better hurry." He twisting his head he snaps his neck and drops him unceremoniously to the ground. Staring in shock at what Klaus just did, Elena, Matt, and Bonnie couldn't move.  
Back in the parking lot with Stefan a crowbar in his stomach, he wakes up disoriented for a moment and then he remembers where he is and had happened. He removes and speeds off towards the School.  
Back in the gym Dana and Chad are sitting on the floor, Matt is next to Tyler's body looking down at it sadly Bonnie and Elena standing above him also looking down at his body sadly.  
"He killed him" Matt says quietly.  
"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." Elena says unintelligently, conveniently forgetting that Tyler would in fact come back as a hybrid not just a vampire.  
"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena...for safe-keeping." Klaus say from somewhere else in the room behind the group of teens. Walking over he grabs Elena's arm and looks at her. Elena makes a sign to Bonnie and she leaves with Matt. Rebekah looking at Elena wasn't impressed and you could tell by the look on her face.  
"So this is the latest doppelgänger. The original one was much prettier" She said sassily.  
"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus asks even though it wasn't a suggestion. She complies and drags Tyler behind her by his arm and leaves. Klaus looks at Elena and has a small smirk on his face.  
"Just ignore her. Petty little thing."  
In the Hallway, Matt and Bonnie are trying to figure out what to do.  
"What are you going to do?" He asks, looking at Bonnie concerned.  
"I have no idea. The curse he's talking about is a thousand years old. My grimoires don't go back that far."  
"Can you ask those dead witches that helped you before?" Matt asks having one of his rare smart moments.  
"I don't have contact with them anymore...They cut me off when I brought Jeremy back to life. That's it! I can't contact the dead. Jeremy can" Bonnie says dejectedly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sitting on the ground trying and failing miserably Elena tries to comfort Dana.  
Hearing the gym doors open for what's like the fifth time in the last 20 minutes, Stefan enters the gym.  
"Stefan..." Elena says breathily.  
Completely bypassing Elena Stefan makes his way to Klaus.  
"Klaus."   
"Come to save your damsel, mate?"  
"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." Stefan says lying through his teeth.  
"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus say not the least bit convinced.  
"Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me...I will do." Stefan says lying through his teeth once again, like he can lie to a thousand year old vampire.  
"Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Pointing to Dana and Chad. Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them." Klaus says playing along, he's still not convinced that Stefan is telling the truth, he's not stupid he hasn't survived this long without taking everything everyone says with a grain of salt.   
And because Elena thought she could do something she started to yell at Stefan, "no! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said..." And once again because she isn't very smart she disregards the fact that Klaus is there. And is startled when Klaus hits her so hard that she falls on the floor. Stefan rushes over to Klaus, his fangs out. Klaus grabs him by the throat, with a hurt slash disappointed and betrayed look on his face.  
"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up" Klaus says with clenched teeth.  
"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan pleads with Klaus, but as you can guess he is once again lying. He's not going to pledge his loyalty to Klaus.  
"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..."  
Looking Stefan in the eyes, he starts to compel him.  
"Stop fighting."  
"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan pleads unable to do anything but plead.  
"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it." Klaus says somewhat sadly  
"Don't...Don't..." Stefan continues to beg, despite the fact that's pointless, it's too late.  
"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."  
Stefan stops fighting and pleading and listens.  
"No. Stefan!" Elena yells again.  
"Now kill them. Ripper." Klaus says softly pointing to Dana and Chad. Unable to fight it Stefan vamps over to Dana and drains both her and Chad quickly, and quite messily as well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In a hallway somewhere in the school Caroline wakes up on the floor from having her neck snapped by Rebekah, who is across from her sitting against the wall with Caroline's phone in her hand snooping.  
"We didn't have mobile telephones in my day. Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose." She says as she takes a picture of herself.  
"Where's Tyler?" Caroline asks  
"He's dead. Ish." Not particularly concerned about it.  
Looking behind her she see's Tyler laying on the ground.  
"What did you do to him?" She asks immediately defensive for some reason once again forgetting that Rebekah is indeed a thousand years old.  
"Think of it as he's having a nap. When he wakes up, he'll be a hybrid." Rebekah says with a sweet smile on her face. Making her way over to him Caroline puts her ear to Tyler's chest to check for a heartbeat. As Rebekah continues swiping through pictures on the phone. Suddenly she stops and sees a picture of Stefan and Elena.  
"Ugh. Vomit."  
Suddenly she zooms in and sees the necklace around Elena's neck, her necklace.  
"Is that my neck..." She stops abruptly  
She gets up and speaks down at Caroline, not in the least bit calm.  
"Why is that doppelgänger bitch wearing my necklace?!" She all but yells at Caroline.  
Back in the gym Stefan is feeding on Chad, as Klaus and Elena are nearby, her trying not to watch Stefan feeding.  
"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot." Klaus says as he squats next to Elena's sitting form.  
"No. You did this to him." Elena says not looking at him instead staring at Stefan, who happens to be covered in blood.  
"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table."  
Hearing the gym doors open again, Rebekah comes marching and rushes straight for Elena.   
"Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" She asks harshly, basically yelling in Elena's face.  
"What are you talking about?" Klaus asks genuinely confused for once.  
Looking at her brother she shoves a phone in his face,"she has my necklace. Look."  
"Well, well. More lies."  
"Where. Is. It?"  
"I don't have it anymore."  
"You're lying!" Rebekah yells, she vamps out and bites Elena's neck but Klaus stops her and takes her aside.  
"Knock it off!"  
"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" She whines, and ever the dutiful big brother Klaus goes to see where it is he looks at Elena. She has her hand on her neck.  
"Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest." He asks with fake softness, and sincerity.  
"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it." Elena all but pleads.  
"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?"  
Getting up he puts on the clock. There's a buzzer sound when the clock appears on the board, 20 minutes. He goes over to Stefan and compels him.  
"Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to."  
"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Elena yells, trying to make it out that she's scared for Stefan but everyone present is aware it's her self-preservation skills kicking in.  
"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine." Klaus demands as He leaves the gym, to go find Bonnie and see about her progress. Rebekah looks at them and leaves with Klaus.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Still in the gym, Stefan and Elena are trying to figure out a way to keep him from killing her. There's just over six minutes left on the clock. They're running out of time and have no way to stop it.  
But then Elena has a "brilliant" idea. "Caroline's dad! Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how, but he did it. Maybe it's possible."  
"Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal." He says sarcastically as he paces.  
"Stefan, you can control this. When that buzzer goes off, just...just drink from me."  
"You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down...I'm going to have to feed on you. And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop."  
"I don't believe that. You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough."  
"Why, because I love you?" he asks sarcastically.  
"Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me. You'll fight because after everything that we've been through, you owe me that!" She says with her self-righteous, I'm superior voice.  
"You know what, you're right. You're right. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours...You are dead."  
Just under five minutes remain.   
Caroline, Tyler and Rebekah are in a random classroom. Rebekah checks how much time is remaining on Caroline's phone and sees there's three minutes remaining. Suddenly Tyler shoots up awake gasping for air.  
"Where am I? What happened?"  
"Tyler." Caroline says, pathetically  
"Don't be shy about it." Rebekah says with a smug air about her, and little smirk that looks exactly like Klaus'.  
"What's going on?"  
"Klaus is turning you into a vampire, a hybrid. You're in transition."  
"Don't leave out the hard part, sweets. You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not...You're pretty much dead."  
"You're going to be okay. Okay? It's going to be okay, Bonnie's gonna fix it."  
"I wonder how she's doing."  
She looks at the clock on the phone and turns it round to show them, there's two minutes remaining.  
"Tick tock goes the gym clock."  
In hallway somewhere Matt and Bonnie are on the ground.  
"As soon as you're feeling better, I'm going to kill you." Bonnie jokingly says.  
"It worked. I saw her. I saw Vicki."  
"You did?"   
"She said she had a message for you." Matt said still breathing heavily somewhat.  
"For me?"  
"From the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus. She said that Elena shouldn't have survived Klaus' ritual. The hybrids can't transition because Elena's still alive."  
"Tyler..." she says sadly tears in her eyes.   
"He's going to die, isn't he?"  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Klaus says walking up behind them with a cheeky smirk on his face.  
"Given the choice, doppelgänger or a hybrid, I go hybrid every time."  
Back in the gym, there's only sixteen seconds left on the clock.  
"Elena, you're going to have run." Stefan says fighting the urge to drain her.  
"But Klaus said that if I run..." Elena said dumbly, whilst she just stands there doing nothing to figure a way out of this.  
"I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter. Elena, please, please, please. Elena, there's no other way."  
"There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight." She says dumbly again, seemingly forgetting that he's trying to fight the compulsion the thousand year old Original Hybrid.  
A buzzer sounds, signifying that the time has run out. Elena looks scared for her life.  
"Stefan...I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up."  
"I can't hold it."  
He vamps out and rushes at Elena and she screams and does nothing to protect herself, but he rushes past her to the opposite wall, ever the protector.  
"Elena, run! Go!" Stefan yells as he fights the compulsion.  
She runs through the school, going from one hallway to the next. Stefan holds on to everything he can so he doesn't have to hurt Elena but he starts rushing out of the gym and crashing from side to side through the hallways. Elena goes through a door, closes it and looks through the small window in it. She then turns around and starts moving but bumps into Klaus.  
"We've got to stop meeting like this." He says with his adorable cheeky little smirk, dimples on display.  
Stefan enters the cafeteria, sees a broom, takes it and breaks it on his knee. He drops the brush end and holds the remaining makeshift stake in front of him, and stabs himself in the stomach with it. Klaus enters with Elena, and Stefan looks at them.  
"Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?" He asks as he let's go of Elena.  
"No!" Stefan yells still resisting the compulsion  
Klaus walks over to a table and sits. "Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off." he says a little bit more forcefully.  
"No!" He yells still resisting  
"Stefan..." Elena says breathily, idiotically bringing attention to herself, as usual.  
"You're strong." Klaus says ignoring Elena for now.  
He pulls the stake out of Stefan's body.  
"But you're not that strong. Turn. It. Off." Klaus demands.  
"No!" Yells almost pleading now.  
He pushes Klaus away, but Klaus pushes him against the wall, compels him and yells.  
"Turn it off!" Klaus compels  
Stefan's face and look change, his emotions are no longer on.  
"What did you do?" Elena asks absolutely terrified.  
"I fixed him." Klaus says softly, "but I think a test is in order, don't you?"  
He walks behind Elena and looks at Stefan, with his devilish smirk.  
"Ripper...Perhaps you'd like a drink.. from the doppelgänger's neck?"  
Stefan's face changes and he rushes over to Elena and bites her neck, leaving her screaming. Walking out Klaus makes his way to the classroom where he left his sister and his experiment. Klaus enters the classroom Rebekah, Tyler and Caroline are in. He makes his way over to the desk where Rebekah is currently.   
"Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead."  
Rebekah stands up "Does that mean we can kill her?" she asks with a smile on her face.  
"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite." Klaus says with and odd expression on his face.  
"What?!" Rebekah says petulantly, not liking what her brother was saying.  
"Call it a hunch..." Klaus says, walking over he shows a test tube containing blood to Tyler.   
"Elena's blood. Drink it." Klaus said as he looked at Tyler.  
"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline pleaded, as Rebekah held her arms behind her back not letting her near the two.  
"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment. It's okay." Klaus says as he hands Tyler the test tube full of blood. Tyler struggles but he finally drinks it.  
"There we go. Good boy," Klaus taunted. Tyler coughs, rolls over the desk, and falls to the floor, screaming and groaning and writhing. He holds his head and screams and his face finally changes. His eyes change to a luminous yellow, and black veins under his eyes as fangs descend from his gums.  
"Well, that's a good sign." Klaus says with a triumphant look on his face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Unbeknownst to everyone currently in the school. Everything that went down in both the gym, classroom, hallways, and the cafeteria was seen. Intrigued about everything that went down the unknown person made up their mind, that they would keep an eye on everything supernatural, especially the hybrid. They had a feeling that they were going to be seeing a lot of the Original Hybrid. As she turned and made her way out of the school, she made her way past the hospital on her way home and saw the whole interaction between said hybrid she was thinking of and the elder Salvatore. When she finally got home she saw her sister sleeping on the couch probably waiting for her to come home.  
"Oh, my little moon your wish for action and danger are about to come true."  
Walking towards the kitchen she called for one of her brothers to come move their sister to her bedroom, before they made their way towards their own bedrooms across from each other in the hallway.  
"Goodnight sister o' mine" he said cheekily.  
"Goodnight dragon" she returned just as cheekily, knowing how much he hated that nickname. Turning she finished making her way into her room closing the door hearing her brother do the same. She made her way into her en suite, took a quick shower, did her nightly routine and then threw on a pair of pajamas and made her way back into her room. She climbed in bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was in the arms of Morpheus.


	3. Smells Like Teen Spirit

"Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders Native Americans."  
"What about the Vikings?"  
"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?"  
"My name's Rebekah. I'm new, and history's my favorite subject."  
"Yes, well next time show up to my class on time." Turning back to the board he wrote AP American History across it, "now let's get started." Twenty minutes into the period Alaric looked up from the history book in which he was lecturing from to see Cassie doodling in her notebook .   
"Are we boring you Ms. Black?"  
Cassie's head snapped up, "Never, Mr. Saltzman, on the contrary I've never heard a more riveting lecture."  
"Ha, your funny I like funny just make sure you pay attention next time okay?" Not waiting for an answer he turned back to the book and continued his lecture. Taking her phone out Cassie texted her sister Luna, she had no reason to pay attention, anything they thought they could possibly teach her she already knows. Spending the rest of the class texting the rest of the time flew by. The bell ringing startled Cassie, looking around the class seeing everyone packing up, she grabbed her stuff hurried out of the class and out to her car deciding she didn't want to finish the school day. Cassie texted luna and told her to meet her by the car.  
Hopping in her car, she didn't have to wait long for Luna to show up. Deciding to head over to the Grill, Cassie recounted what she saw in the gym the night before on Senior Prank night.  
"I mean you should have seen it Luna. The way he executed the whole thing, turning Tyler, compelling Stefan to flip the switch, and to fracture Elena's spine if she runs, he was toying with them." hearing Cassie sigh Luna looks over and sees a dopey smile on her face and slightly psychotic look in her sisters eyes. Luna was well aware of her sister being slightly less sane than the rest of the world, save maybe Bellatrix, "it was a masterpiece truly."  
"I'm sure it was sister" Luna replied not all completely there. Looking over at her sister Cassie could see that Luna was clearly seeing something. Just as they pulled up to the grill Luna seemed to snap out of it. She just tucked the information away, and made a mental note to ask Luna about what she saw later, they hopped out of the car and made their way into The Grill.   
"I'll go grab us some drinks real quick, why don't you go grab a table" Cassie told Luna. On her way to the bar Cassie saw the Elder Salvatore, she remembered seeing him the night before fighting with the hybrid. She had been walking home after the whole gym debacle last night and past the hospital to see the eldest Salvatore with the hybrid. Cassie didn't know what it was about and didn't feel like finding out so she just continued on her way home, but now she was a little curious. For the time being though she would leave it alone, she walked up to the bar and quickly told the bartender what she wanted. While she was waiting she could feel eyes on her looking to her left a little she saw Damon staring at her.   
"You look a little young to be drinking." Damon said as he kept staring at her.  
"No different then Elena and her little group of friends, I see them drinking in here all the time," Cassie said with a little more attitude than probably necessary, "take a picture it'll last longer." she said after a minute of him still staring. He huffed a little laugh and turned back to his drink, the bar tender walked over with her drinks she grabbed them and left to find Luna. Looking around she saw Luna over in a booth in a corner, another blonde sitting at the table with her. Making her way over, she set the drinks on the table sat next to her sister and pushed Luna's over to her. Looking at the girl across the table Cassie recognized her from the gym last night and class this morning,she was Klaus' sister, Rebekah if she wasn't mistaken and she never is.  
"Cassiopeia Leda Black at your service, pleasure to meet you." She introduced formally but with a small smile, "and this is my sister Luna Pandora Lovegood." She wasn't afraid of the girl in front of her, if anything she felt a connection. Almost felt like family, but she pushed it to the back of her mind not really concerned with it at the moment.  
"Rebekah Mikaelson, pleasure I'm sure." She returned with a small smile as well.   
"It is my pleasure, I assure you I've been wanting to meet you." Cassie said as Luna nodded in agreement.  
"Why?" She asked with more than a little caution in her eyes, you didn't last a thousand years and not become a little cautious or paranoid in her brothers case. Cassie contemplated telling her the truth, once again she felt that connection, she could feel her and Luna would become really close with Rebekah. But for now she would err on the side of caution and tell her some and once she got to know her more they could then see if they should tell her the whole truth.  
"First, we are aware of the supernatural. We being my entire family, Luna here and my three brothers, two of whom are here in Mystic Falls and are either at home or out doing who knows what. Second I really wanted to meet you because I was at the school last night, just to see what this whole senior prank night was. And I saw everything that happened last night and when I say everything, I mean everything. From Klaus in the gym to you in the classroom, and you were entertaining." Cassie explained to her quitely, aware of Damon still being at the bar and trying to listen in.  
"So you know who and what I am, and you still wanted to befriend me?" Rebekah asked hesitantly.  
"Of course, and maybe we should continue this at our house." Cassie said when she realized Damon had gotten up and was about to make his way over to their table. Throwing down a fifty dollar bill she threw back her drink and Luna's as well when she pushed it back toward he sister. Grabbing her bag and lunas hand she led them outside the bar quickly and to her car. "Did you drive here?" Luna asked her softly, Rebekah shook her head no and Luna let her get the passenger seat and hopped in the back. It took a total of about 30 minutes to get to the house but felt like some much less. They spent the whole time talking about little things and planning to hang out. They had a sleepover and a shopping planned for the next weekend. Rebekah was excited she had never had girlfriends before, and she was loving it, Cassie was snarky but funny and Luna was a sweet girl.   
Pulling into the driveway Cassie kept going and pulled into the garage and parked next to an expensive red Ferrari, which was actually Luna's car she had a thing for red and blue, and obviously purple because red and blue make purple.  
Hopping out of the car Luna led Rebekah out of the garage and into the house.   
"Come in Rebekah." Luna said while leading Rebekah to the living room, while Cassie went upstairs to change into something comfortable real quick. While they were down stairs waiting Luna and Rebekah chatted about nothing particular while sipping on drinks Luna had grabbed from the kitchen one on the table for Cassie when she can back down. A couple minutes later Cassie walked down in one of her many out fits covered in sunflowers.   
"You can go change now Luana if you want." Cassie told her sister, nodding her head Luna made her way out of the room and up the stairs.   
"So where do you want us to start?" Cassie asked Rebekah once Luna had rejoined them in the room.  
"How about with how you know about my family and the supernatural in general." Rebekah said from her chair, which was opposite from them. They were seated on a love seat sipping their drinks relaxed back into the sofa. Cassie sat their for a minute just observing Rebekah. Finally she started to speak.  
"My family... we are supernatural. My sister, brothers, and I are witches or wizards in my brothers cases. We aren't like the withes you are used to. We are different, unlike your witches we do not depend on nature to harness our magic, we are not servants of nature. We are inherently magic, we have flowing through our bodies, in our blood, it is part of us, we have a magical core, we were born with our magic. So we don't have the limits your withes have or wiccans as we call them."  
"How we know you're family though is we have a school, many actually all around the world but ours specifically is in Scotland. My family is from all around England specifically but our school was in the country side of Scotland. Anyways we have a history class, where we we learn about different creatures. When we covered vampires we talked about your family. The Mikaelson's the original family of vampires. Last night when I heard you and your brothers names I had a suspicion but today in class and at the grill confirmed it." Cassie finished with a small smile, as she finished her drink. She grabbed the bottle off the coffee table and poured herself more.  
"That explains the accent," she said, "So you and your family are witches and you learned about my family in your magic school, is that it, did I remember properly?" She asked a little skeptical about all the information she got.  
"Yes that's the gist of it." Luna said as Cassie sat back drinking the rest of her wine.  
"As for the reason I've been wanting to meet is because even though you here more stories about your brother I've heard stories about you, and I also saw you and your brother the other night at the school and watching you guys was awesome but meeting you in person is even better." Cassie told Rebekah, seeing no reason not to tell her. She saw Rebekah looking at her a little concerned, Luna saw and chuckled quietly knowing exactly why Rebekah was looking at her sister like that.  
"She has a thing for violence and is of the belief that one doesn't need to live life with complete sanity, sanity makes for less adventure and a boring life." Luna explained to Rebekah, she just nodded thinking about how well her new friends would get along with her brothers.  
After talking supernatural and family business, the three of them moved on to lighter topics. They spent the next few hours just relaxing on the couch drinking wine, they eventually moved on to stronger drinks. By the time Theo and Draco had gotten home they were all passed out around the room on the couches. Not even questioning it Draco grabbed Luna first and carried her to her room, as Theo moved to pick up the mysterious beautiful blond and take her to a guest room down the hall from the girls. Draco came back to get Cassie but saw her sitting up on the couch waiting for him.  
"Where have you two been all day?" Cassie asked seeing Draco walk back in the room as Theo made his way into the room right after his brother.  
"We were out exploring the town, we found a house with a lot of wiccan energy, I'm assuming some died there, like a lot." Draco answered as he moved to sit next to his sister. "who's the blond Theo carried upstairs?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
"Rebekah Mikaelson" she said not noticing the look Draco shared with Theo over her head.   
"Mikaelson really, as in Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson?"  
"Yup" she said, popping the p "we're going shopping this weekend, her brother just up and left her after that night in the gym." She told them absently, completely focused on the fingers running through her hair that were lulling her back to sleep.   
"Come on, up you go, it's time for you to go to bed." Theo said as he helped Cassie stand up and make it to her room. Once they got upstairs Theo dropped her in her room and made his way down the hallway to his room, across the Hall from Draco's.  
Looking over he saw Draco leaning in the doorway to his room, "We're going to have to make sure they aren't going to be a threat." Draco said and Theo agreed, he knew his sister had somewhat of an obsession with the original family, but his family came first he would protect them even if it meant killing them.  
"We'll worry about when it becomes a problem, but for now we'll leave and just watch." He told his brother then turned away, closing the door heading to bed.


	4. Ghost World

Walking around the town square Cassie and Luna watched as everyone helped prepare and decorate for whatever event they were having this time. It was like this town celebrated just about anything, including lighting lanterns for no reason. They were heading to the grill to have lunch with Rebekah, she had left early this morning without waking them and text them to meet up for lunch about an hour ago. As they were walking they saw Elena with their history teacher and her brother Jeremy if she remembered correctly. Next Jeremy she saw a short girl with dark hair, Cassie hadn't seen around town before.  
"Hey Luna, who's that girl next to the Elena's brother?" Cassie asked, making her sister look up from the newest edition of the Daily Prophet. Cassie has an elf pop out and grab the newest edition each week, to keep up with the happenings in Britain and see if her brother was in the news. Speaking of her brother she missed harry dearly she's been meaning to invite him and his husband over. She misses her brother-in-law too but she would never let him know that.   
Looking over in Elena's direction Luna looked to see the girl her sister was talking about. Seeing nobody she looked over at her sister, checking her over to see if she was okay. "What girl Cass, there isn't anybody next to Jeremy."  
"I'm telling you Luna I see a girl next to Jeremy." Grabbing Luna's hand she drug her a little closer to the group. Luna looked towards the trio once more, to prove that nobody was over there. This time though she saw someone. Stopping abruptly, her sister lost her grip on her hand, immediately she lost sight of the girl. "Cassie com here" Luna told her quietly holding her hand out. Coming back to her sisters side she grabbed her sisters hand again, wondering what Luna was doing. Luna let out a quiet gasp when she had Cassie's hand in hers again, as if she never disappeared Luna saw the girl again.   
"I saw her," Luna said looking over at her sister. Immediately Cassie perked up ready to tell her sister 'I told you so'. But Luna continued before she could, "I can see her but only when I'm touching you." Cassie studied the girl for a little longer then looked back at her sister, "For now we will leave it and discuss what happened with the others. If something happens we will take precautions but won't take action unless it effects us directly." Turning they made their way to The Grill, the problem forgotten, as they made their way inside they didn't see Rebekah so they grabbed a table and waited for a someone to take their order.   
Just as the waiter walked over they were interrupted. By none other than Damon Salvatore himself, "What's up Sassy Cassie, and who's this beautiful blonde?" He asked as he sat down next Luna. He smiled flirtatiously at her. "Damon," she said nodding at him then looked back at waiter, "A bacon cheeseburger, chips or fries as you say here, and a sprite no ice." She looked back at Damon while Luna ordered, "This is my sister Luna, don't touch her." She smiled at, a grin with to many teeth showing to be pleasant.   
Nodding, he looked at the blonde once more then back at Cassie noting not to bother the petite blonde. "So why did you stop to talk to little ol' me Damon, and how do you know my name?" Cassie asked making sure Damon's attention was on her and not Luna who was in another vision, she had to make sure to ask her about it and the one she'd had earlier in the week.   
"Elena told me, I asked her after the last time we met, and I could ask you the same thing how do you know my name?" He asked with a small smirk on his face. Thanking the waiter for her food she looked back at Damon and studied him for a bit. Then looked back at her food and took a bite, once she finished chewing she looked back at him. "Everyone knows who you are Damon, all I had to do was ask around about the dark-haired blue eyed man who's constantly at the bar." Cassie said shrugging and turning back to her food. "Well since you asked, I'll tell you. I'm wondering why you are here, where are you from, and who are you really?" Damon said as lent back so Luna could get her food.  
"Well Damon because you asked so politely I'll tell you. The names Cassiopeia Leda Black, I'm here to eat food with my sister and meet up with a friend." As she said the last part Rebekah walked in, looked around then spotted her new friends who unfortunately had a parasite at her table. Walking over Rebekah sat down at the table next to Cassie and across from Damon. "Hello Cassie, Moon, how are you guys?" She asked them completely disregarding Damon.   
"Hello sister,"  
"Hello Bekah" They both said smiling at the other blonde. Cassie looked at Luna after hearing what she said, Luna made no indication of taking it back or correcting herself so she just moved on and so did Rebekah. Looking over Bekah glared at the raven haired vampire, "You're still here why?" She asked not even trying to disguise how much she disliked the other vampire. "I think it's about time you left Damon." Cassie started, looking away from her sister and over to the young vampire, "Yes, you've about over stayed your welcome." She finished then turned back to Rebekah, dismissing him completely, to talk about all the useless events the town throws, in the name of founding families and what not.  
He walked away leaving the girls alone, thinking about how his day just keeps getting worse. First he was spit roasted by a ghost and then, played by a teenager. 20 minutes later and many rounds of chili cheese fries and bourbon later the girls were tucked in the back of the bar giggling about trivial things. The ringing of a phone broke them out of their giggling fit. Seeing that it was hers Cassie grabbed it from her purse and answered.  
"Hello?" She answered not even looking to see who it was. "Hello Bunny," Cassie smiled hearing her mother the other end. "Mama," She looked over a Luna to see she also had a smile on her face. "How are you doing bunny?" I'm doing good, how's it going over there? Is everything okay with Harry is He treating Harry right?" Cassie asked as she moved to put her mother on speaker. "You know Harry and his happiness is His number one priority. How are the others, are Draco and Theo behaving? How's my little moon doing?"  
"I'm doing good Aunty Bella, there's been an absence of Nargles lately." Luna said with a smile, she missed the woman she saw as an aunt. It had been a while since they had been back to Britain. "You need to come visit soon Mama, I miss you." Cassie said a small sad smile on her face. It had been a couple years since she's seen the woman she's come to know as mother.  
"Actually that is why I was calling." Cassie had long since integrated muggle technology into her family's life. "As you know the only Lordship you have that has properties is the black, I may or may have not already flooed over" she said sheepishly. Even though she treated the young woman as her daughter, she was first and foremost her Lady. "And who have you brought with you, because I know you didn't do this alone?" Cassie asked exasperated she wasn't mad, she knew it was bound to happen eventually.  
"I brought your demons because they kept begging me to bring them and they wouldn't leave me until I agreed, and I also brought someone special for you." Her Mamma said with a hint of annoyance in her tone. "So, no Sirius this trip, and who else did you bring?" She asked as the waiter came over and she paid for lunch and the drinks. "No he's gonna stay with Harry for the next couple of months, and if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." Cassie just sighed, realizing she wasn't going to get anything out of her mother she moved back to the topic of Harry and Sirius.  
"Why has something happened? Is Harry okay, do I need to come back home?" Cassie asked a little worried, she looked up at Luna to see if she knew anything. Luna nodded her head and mouthed later. Understanding Cassie went back to the phone call, "Nothing bad has happened but I think he'll want to tell you himself that's all."  
"As long as everything is okay," Cassie said collecting her things getting ready to head home. Hearing confirmation that her brothers okay she left the topic alone. "I'm on my way home Mama I'll see you soon. Hanging up the phone she glanced over at Rebekah and apologized for the phone call, "It was my mother as you heard, and I haven't seen her in a while". Rebekah shook her head, "It's okay me and Luna were fine just talking."   
Smiling Cassie nodded her head okay glad Rebekah wasn't mad, "I'm going to head back to the boarding house, I'll see you next weekend. We're still on to go shopping right?" She asked just to make sure, getting twin nods she smiled one last time turned left and sped off. Cassie and Luna made their way into an alley right behind the grill, right before they were about to apparate Cassie was shoved up against the building.   
Looking up she saw Damon smirking down at her, "Hiya sassy Cassie, we meet again." He said with stupid smile on his face. "What do you want Damon?" She asked more than a little ticked off he had made her drop her purse, it was one of her more expensive ones too. Looking in her eyes he tried to compel her to tell him what she was doing in mystic falls. But it didn't work, like all other forms of mind control the Potter twins were immune. "Well at the moment I'm contemplating murdering a vampire, is what I'm doing in this town." She said, her magic starting to crackle around her the more she got mad and the longer he had his hand on her throat. He was going to break her necklace and at this rate it was likely to push her over the edge, and she most likely would kill him consequences be damned.   
Surprised that she knew what he was Damon loosened his grip on her neck, but it was to late she could feel that it was going to bruise. "How do you know what I am?" he asked her as he backed up even farther from her. "Easy Damon I know everything, and if I don't know it, rest assured I will, you can hide nothing from me absolutely nothing." Cassie said with a dark smirk on her face, "You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand, not only did you man handle me and try and compel me you put your hands on my sister." Cassie's magic started to swell again and this time Damon could feel it and a shiver raced own his spine he could feel the malicious intent, rolling off the shorter woman in front of him. "Now go before I change my mind and I do kill you," not needing to be told twice Damon sped off.  
Turning to make sure her sister was okay, seeing that she was okay she grabbed her sisters hand and with a quick spin of the heel popped out of the alley. Popping into the living room she looked around the room and didn't see her mother or her demon twins so she figured they were probably in the family sitting room. Making her way upstairs and to her room to change Luna head upstairs and went directly to the sitting room to see her Aunt Bella and the demon twins and a baby, "Hello aunty Bella" Luna said as she made her way over and hugged her, doing the same for the twins she say down on the floor next to the toddler.   
"Who's this little guy she asked as he looked up at her with eyes full of wonder. "You remember my sister Andy, the one who married the muggleborn, well she had a daughter I believe she graduated right before Cassie started. Well my niece had a baby with that traitorous werewolf and then went and got herself killed fighting the Dark Lord. The only other relatives he had were Harry and Cassie, but Harry is a little to preoccupied right now so he said Cassie would take him. I agreed, my daughter has to big a heart especially for A Dark Lady and a Slytherin."  
Cassie had decide to change before she went and saw her mom, she could only wear heels and skinny jeans for so long. Grabbing a pair of comfy clothes she changed and headed down stairs. Making her way into the sitting room, she saw her Demons first and hugged them tightly it had been so long since she'd last seen them,"hello my Demons." "Hello little sister," they both said with matching impish grins on their faces. Turning she saw her mom already standing arms open, running into her moms arm she hugged her tightly. She had missed her mother, "How I've missed you so Mama." Seeing her sister on the floor she looked over to see what exactly she was doing, she couldn't see because her Mama was in the way.   
Letting her mother go she walked around her and saw something she didn't think she would see for a long time if ever, a baby or a toddler really. He was just sitting there staring at her sister with the biggest eyes full of awe and wonder, with his fist in his mouth just watching Luna. Looking back at her mother for answers, "Who's this? she asked cocking her eyebrow, mother and daughter gone. It was now a Dark Lady and her follower.  
Looking away from the child, Bellatrix studied her Lady's face for a minute before she answered. Taking a breath she steeled herself for her Masters reaction. Finally she said, "He's yours my Lady," She said.  
"Mine? What do you mean he's mine, I know for a fact that I did not in fact give birth this child or any child for that matter." Cassie hissed out, her magic started to crackle around them, as if feeling the tension in the room the baby started crying. Luna stood picked up the baby, and handed him to Cassie, "He's your cousins child Nymphodora her name is I believe." Luna said softly once Cassie had the baby.  
"She opposed the Dark Lord openly as did her werewolf, her and the werewolf made this little one. His name is Theodore Lupin or Teddy." Bella said no longer worried her Lady would punish her now that she had the baby in her arms. "Teddy," Cassie whispered looking down at the small bundle of joy in her arms, he was a smiles now that she was holding him. He looked up at her the same way he did Luna, he was a cute kid big amber eyes, he had a little tan to him and brown hair.  
Next thing they knew the little boy in front of them was sporting the same lavender hair as Cassie. Looking up at her mother and around the room at the other occupants searching for answers. "Di- did he just..." Cassie stuttered at a loss for words. "Did he just morph like you and Harry did, yes, yes he did." Fred said slightly shocked, it was the first thing he'd said since his sister had walked in the room.  
"His mother was a Metamorphmagus, the first one the Black line had seen almost 200 years until you and the little lord came along." Bella said with a smile on her face, looking back the little boy in her arms Cassie studied him for a little and then changed her to platinum blonde. Almost immediately his matched hers, changing it again she made it a dark blue almost black and once again it was identical. She smiled and shifted it back to its original lavender she also changed her eyes from the AK green that her and her twin shared, to match his amber eyes, she was happy to have someone else to share the gift with her brother never used his and she was on the other side of the world she didn't see him often.   
"I still don't understand how he's mine," Cassie said, not that she was complaining one look into his amber eyes and she was in love. If her mother said he was hers she would take him, "Both his parents fought the Dark Lord and were killed for it. You, Harry and Draco were the only family left that could take care of him, and you and Draco live together, Harry said you would take care of him." Cassie took a deep breath and sighed, she knew she couldn't say no, she knew exactly what he was going through and she wouldn't leave him to be put in a orphanage. "He's right, I will I won't let him go through what I did. We're going to have to do something about that last name though, How old is he?."  
"He's almost 4" Bella said already bored with the situation walking away, she was going to go find a room to claim as hers. Cassie chuckled lightly, her mother never could stay engaged in a conversation very long, looking back at the baby she already knew what she was going to do, she was going to owl the goblins have them send over some potions and papers to adopt him and name him heir. Looking back at her new son she smiled, "Hello teddy bear, it's your new momma." Teddy just babbled oblivious to going ons around him and played with his new momma's hair it was a pretty purple like his and she had the same eyes as him, as far as he knew she smelt like pack.


	5. Ordinary Homecoming

"Rebekah darling, pick up the phone. I'm getting quite tired of this silent game, if you're upset that we didn't go shopping I'm sorry something important came up." Cassie sighed she'd been calling Rebekah for hours now, they were supposed to go shopping for the dance later today. She hung up the phone she looked over at her sister who was across the room, making eye contact she shook her head no. Luna made her way back over to her sister, "Still can't get ahold of her?" Luna was very concerned, there had been a surge of magic, it was pure evil and unadulterated loathing a couple nights ago. They couldn't help but feel it had something to do with Rebekah going missing.  
Cassie had left her son with her mother, so her and Luna could find dresses for homecoming that night. She had a feeling that Elena and her little group had something to do with it, just like they had something to do with that girl they had seen the town square the other day. She learned from death that the witch Bonnie had dropped the veil from the other side. It had been a good thing that none of her enemies had been able to find her, or that they weren't on the other side, when she killed someone they were supposed to stay dead.  
"No, she hasn't been answering, I'm worried Luna what if something happened." Not getting an answer from her sister she looked over to see Luna in one of her trances. She steered her sister towards a sitting area near the back of the store. Sitting down she waited for her sister come back. About a minute later Luna sat forward gasping in air.   
"LUNA, Luna what's wrong, are you okay what did you see?" Cassie asked panicked by her sisters reaction, she never came out like that. Seeing her sister shaking Cassie gathered her up in her arms and held her till the shaking subsided. Five minutes later Luna had finally stopped shaking, "Little Moon what did you see are you alright?" She asked quietly, rubbing soothing circles on her back, "It wasn't like my normal visions," she began quietly. "It was more of feelings, there was so much hate and evil and death. All I saw was two names Klaus and Rebekah, I don't know how we can help them though, all I know is that they're both in danger."

Cassie didn't say anything just thinking of ways to make sure they didn't get hurt, because even though they are immortal they can still be put down. "Maybe if I link the two of them to me, we know the Salvatores have one Klaus' daggers they might be planning on using it most likely on Rebekah. But because they don't work on Klaus and I nothing can kill me maybe if we link them to me if they do dagger Rebekah she'll just wake up as if they had snapped her neck and it'll offer Klaus extra protection seeing as we don't know what they want to do to him." Cassie spit out she was just spit balling really the didn't know what was going to go down tonight.  
Cassie felt the signature feeling of death entering her mind, "Do you know what they are planning Death?" Cassie asked, he was usually how she got information she shouldn't have. 

"They have awoken Mikael Mistress that is what that surge you felt was, and what your sister felt. She felt Mikael Mikaelson the Original Vampire Hunter. He carries with him white oak which is as you know the only thing that can permanently kill an original. They plan to use it on Klaus tonight, and the doppelgänger has plans to dagger Rebekah right before they leave for the party." Death explained, "is there anyway to protect them against it?" If not she would need to get home and create a way to keep them protected.  
"I can protect them, if that is what you desire Mistress" Death offered, Cassie was aware when Luna got up to continue shopping and leave her to converse with Death. "They would have the same protection I offer your siblings and when the Hybrid I daggers the rest they would have the same protection." Death would do anything to keep his mistress happy including offering protection to the original family.

"If you could Death, that would be much appreciated." Cassie said now relaxed panic gone. "Anything you wish mistress." Death whispered, " That is why your my favorite" she offered back, she felt a skeletal hand cup her cheek and she leaned into the touch, she knew he would never leave her. And then it was gone his presence in her mind along with it. Opening her eyes she looked around for her sister and found her not two far at the register paying for two dresses. Cassie didn't even question it knowing Luna would get her something she would love. He made her way over to the exit and waited for Luna to catch up. Once both out the door they made their way into an alley behind the building and apparated home. When they appeared in the foyer the both went their separate ways Cassie to find her mother and her son and Luna to got put all their stuff up.  
Cassie made her way to upstairs to Teddy's room, In the week he's been here she'd become very attached to the little boy. She knew that if anybody were to ever threaten her child she would eviscerate them. Walking in the room she saw her mother passed out on the little bed with Teddy playing on the ground with a couple toys. "Hey Teddy bear, mommas back." Cassie whispered to her son, he looked up at her, "Ma!" Teddy squealed excitedly, lifting his arms indicating he wanted to be picked up. "Hey little wolf, did you have a nice time with grandma today?" Cassie asked as she made her way out of his room and into hers, Teddy just talked to him self and Cassie would hear Ma every once in a while as well as something that sounded like aunty bella.   
Once in her room she saw that Luna had dropped her stuff off, she cast a quick tempus to see what time it was. Seeing that she only had about three hours to get ready, she placed teddy on the bed and made sure the charm that made sure didn't fall off was still good. She summoned him some toys to make sure he was occupied, "Teddy baby Momma's gonna be in the bath, stay away from the edges of the bed." When she got out of the shower she wrapped herself in her silk robe and made her way back into the bedroom to start on her make up and hair. When she looked over Luna was on the bed playing with Teddy.  
She walked over kissed Teddy on the head, and grabbed her phone and texted both Draco and Theo that she expected to see them in the next thirty minutes so she can give them their suits. Getting confirmation she went and started on Luna's makeup and hair.  
Meanwhile in the Boarding House  
Stefan is standing there phone to his ear calling Klaus.  
"Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people, it is literally a breeding ground for werewolves." Klaus said and you could just hear the smirk in his voice. "Your father is dead," Stefan said bluntly.  
Klaus paused what he was doing, "What did you say to me?" He hissed out dangerously. "Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?" Stefan said with no emotion in his voice, "Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened." Klaus said and you could still hear the dangerous tone to his voice.  
One hour earlier  
"Aye, let's say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait." Stefan through out there, they were trying to come up with a believable story to tell Klaus concerning the original in the Salvatore's living room.  
"And you what? Vervained him?" Elena sarcastically asked Stefan, despite the fact she wasn't contributing much to the conversation.  
Damon shook his head as he made his way over to the bar,"No, we vervained him! This guy is an Original. To make it realistic." He motion to the space now between the two brother's. "Okay, fine. We vervained him, and in the process discovered that he had a dagger." Stefan added, to which Elena then said "Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead..." she trailed off leaving the conversation open for someone else to finish.  
"We drove it through his heart." Stefan said with a smug grin on his face thinking they had a good plan. "And what happens when he asks to see Mikael's body?" Elena asked, trying to think of every possible thing, just to make sure the plan was fool proof. "Good point! You my brother have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him...last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied." Damon said mockingly at Stefan as he took another sip of his drink.   
"Well, don't look at me. I am just in charge of getting him back here." Stefan said an uncaring look upon his face. "Klaus is smart. If we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof." she said with a glance at Stefan then Damon.  
"Then I shall be dead." Mikael said, the first thing he'd said the entire conversation. "What if he wants to see you in person?" She asked still trying to make sure there was nothing wrong with the plan. "Well that means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here, and I will kill him." Mikael said as he made his way farther into the room. "With what? Those daggers won't work on him." Stefan asked with no emotion on his face but you could tell he was curious as to how they would be killing Klaus.  
"Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned." Mikael said not revealing the whereabouts of the stake, but reassuring them that he does indeed have a weapon to kill Klaus.  
"Where is it?" Stefan asked as he watched Mikael dip the dagger in the ashes. "Not here. The knowing of its location is my insurance policy." The original told them curtly, he wasn't going to tell them where the only weapon that could kill him was especially with the chance of double crossing.  
"Against what?" Stefan asked again, he was full of questions tonight. "You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can't dagger an original without dying. So...it falls to you." Mikael said looking at Elena as he handed her the dagger. "Y...You want me to actually dagger you?" She asked dumbly, forgetting that a vampire couldn't do it, it would kill them.  
"Klaus will leave nothing to chance- especially when it comes to trust." Mikael explained to the human.  
Present   
"I wanna see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself." Klaus said after a minute of silence, "Well, he is here. Come by whenever." Stefan said sassily, annoyed with the whole situation, at this point he was bored.  
"If you are lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life: Is what you are saying the truth?" Klaus said in his dangerous voice, "It's true. I saw it with my own eyes." Stefan said and technically he wasn't lying he just conveniently forgot to tell him some very important facts.  
"I wanna talk to Rebekah." Klaus mulled it over but realized there could be a chance he was lying. "That's not a problem. She is right here" Stefan said but it was a little to convenient for Klaus he was going to have to come up with plan just incase they're both lying. Handing the phone to Rebekah, "Hello Nik." she said quietly, it was more guilt than anything else.  
"Rebekah, love. What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with the dagger?" Klaus said a little more jovial. "It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I'm miserable here." She said as she fed him a lie and led him to his death.  
"I'll be home soon." He said just a tad more serious than before, but with a quiet fondness that only she ever heard. "Good. I'll see you then, brother." Hanging up the phone she turns to the others in the room, "He bought it. He's coming home." She said then made her way out of the room, "Now- was that easy or what?" Damon said a little more hopeful now that it seemed their plan was working. "Let's just get this over with." Elena said as she rolled her eyes at him and made her way up stairs.  
~~  
"We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us." Elena said as she and Damon stood in his bathroom. "Oh really? Cause these Original vampires are usually so reliable." He said sarcastically as he messed with everything that was on the counter. "Bonnie was right. Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now but - he is her brother." Elena told him exasperated with him already. "Her lying, mama- killing, dagger- happy brother. Wolfsbane is ready." He said pointing out what would keep her on their side.  
"There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people that can make it go wrong." She said still apprehensive of everything that was about to go down in just a few hours.  
"Well, I am formulating a secret contingency plan." Damon said a smirk on his face, he really did think he was so smart. "Really? What is it?" Elena asked not really believing him as she looked at him skeptically. "Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret." He said in his normally cocky Damon Salvatore way, as Stefan made his way into the room.  
"I need to borrow a tie." He said as he went right to Damon's ties, "You have your own ties." Damon said grumpily, he still wasn't a fan of emotionless Stefan, he was an ass.  
"Hm...I'm a 162 years old and I'm going to a Homecoming Dance. I need better ties." Elena looked at him annoyed with his attitude, "I mean you could not go." she said still looking at him. "I'm compelled to protect you. And if I look at your track record at high school dances - it's pretty tragic. With my luck you'll go and get yourself murdered by the Homecoming Queen..." He said then turned and made his way to the door of Damon's room.  
As Stefan leaves, Elena picks up a wolfsbane grenade, and Damon hits her hand, "Ah- ah! No!" Damon scolded her as he grabbed the grenade out of her hand. "I know how to do it! Alaric taught me!" She whined like the child she is, still Damon took it away from her. "Elena! If this thing blows up in our face- just remember only one of us heals quickly." He said right as Stefan came back into the room a few minutes later.  
"Ah, please tell me that you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades?" Stefan asked in what was coming to be his normal snarky tone. "Never your mind, brother. The less you know the better." Damon had no intention of telling his brother or Elena about his back up plans.   
"My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you two executing your plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical."  
"Your the one that we should be worried about. If Klaus asks you one wrong question- whole thing falls apart." Elena said looking over at Stefan with a slightly sad look on her face."You do have reason to worry, but if I look back in our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way. Upon taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not gonna be me who screws it up. I'll see you at Homecoming. I can't wait." Stefan said with a sarcastic smile and made his way out of the room downstairs.  
A while later Elena leaves to see Rebekah ready to dagger her before it's too late. Elena enters Stefan's room to see Rebekah putting on a pretty red dress, the Elena herself would never be able to pull off. "Getting a head start, huh?" Elena asked lamely, "Embarrassing truth? This is my first high school dance." Told her making eye contact in the mirror.  
"Ever?" Elena asked as she move farther into the room. "I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around, running. Anyway- I didn't want to leave anything to chance. Have you heard anymore from him?" Rebekah told her looking back down at her dress fixing non-existence wrinkles.  
"No. But I'm sure that when he does return he'll do it with flair." Elena said with a small fake smile on her face, she was trying to come across as friendly and not completely sus. "And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?" She asked still looking down, she was slightly guilty this was her brother they were killing but he killed her mother.  
"Yes." Elena said and she was about to continue and tell her the plan but Rebekah stopped her with a shake of her head. "Don't tell me. I don't want to know, I just- I want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael." She said with a sad smile on her face, "I know it's really hard. So thank you for helping us get Klaus back into town." Elena said with fake sympathy like the fake bitch that she was, then she continued on as if she wasn't talking to her victim's sister and hadn't spent the last 1000 years with him.  
"Just be careful. I've been running for a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he definitely can't be trusted. No one in my family can." Rebekah said with tears in her eyes, turning to look at the other girl, she knew how dangerous everyone in her family was. "Are you okay?" Elena asked the blonde, with a little sympathy for her.  
"I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure. I never thought that I'd be the one to help drive a stake through his heart. No tears- I don't want to ruin my makeup." She turned her back on Elena, checked her makeup in the mirror to make sure it was still perfect. "How do I look?" She asked still looking herself over in the mirror.  
"You look amazing! But you're missing one thing." Elena said as she made her way over to the blonde pulling something out of her pocket. She pulled out Rebekah's mothers necklace, "My mothers necklace." She said with softly, a smile lighting up her face after missing the necklace for so long. "You should wear it tonight. May I?" Elena asked as she stood right behind the blonde. Rebekah turns and looks in the mirror, and nods; Elena reaches around and puts the necklace around her neck.  
"Thank you." Rebekah said softly admiring the necklace in the mirror, ignoring the brunet for the moment. Quietly Elena drives the dagger through her back into her heart. Looking up in the mirror you could see the betrayal in Rebekah's eyes as she dessicated.

"I'm so sorry. I can't leave anything to chance either." She whispered into the blonde's ear as she laid her down on the floor. She calls Damon and has him lay her on the ground in a cell with a blanket covering her body. They walk out of the cell and make their way upstairs, but they made the mistake of not locking the cell door, thinking since she had a dagger in her heart that would be enough.  
"In the back! Harsh!" Damon said teasing Elena, "It had to be done. Rebekah was never gonna be completely on our side." She said somewhat sadly, "Hey, I'm not judging you. It's very- "Katherine" of you." He said as he made his way over to the bar again.

"Not the way to make me feel better about myself, Damon." She said as she looked at him blankly, "It was a compliment. Sort of..." Damon said as he shrugged and turned to look at her. "Stefan's right. Someone's gonna let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up. It's probably gonna be me." Elena said sadly realizing she most likely would be the one to screw something up.

Damon stood there for a moment and studied her before saying "Elena, you just daggered somebody. You will be fine," completely unconcerned about that particular thing. "Yeah- but I feel bad about it. I care too much, that's the problem, Damon. I'm the weak link." Elena said fishing for compliments and attention seeing as Stefan still had no emotions. "If it makes you feel any better, she's not really dead." Damon told her as he want to stand next to her.  
"Do you trust him? Mikael?" She asked, "No." Damon said well aware how stupid it would be to trust him. "What about Stefan?" He was silent for a minute, "No. Not as long as he is under Klaus's control." He answered finally.  
"Then we need a better plan." Elena said, her mind automatically going to all the worst possible scenarios with all the information Damon had just given her. "I know what to do. Your just not gonna like it." Damon told her as he watched her slowly make her way to the door. "Why not?" She asked, "Because when this all goes down, I don't want you having any part of it." He told her no longer in his playful mood, concerning her safety.  
"What does that mean?" She wanted to know why he wouldn't let her get involved.  
"Do you trust me?" He asked genuinely curious of the answer, "Yes." She said after just the slightest hesitation.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Damon said he opened the door for her so she could head to her own house.  
Night had fallen by the time Rebekah shot up with a gasp, looking down she yanked the dagger out of her chest and looked down sadly her dress was ruined and it was all because of that wretched doppleganger. Standing up she looked around the cellar in disgust and sped to Cassie's house to see if they were still there. Arriving at her front door five minutes later Rebekah could make out multiple heart beats so she knocked on the door waiting for someone to let her in. She stood there for a minute before the front door was opened, she looked up and saw Cassie in a beautiful dress. Looking behind her she saw Luna and four men and a woman she had never met before, Cassie, Luna and the two youngest men were all dressed for the dance. 

"Rebekah? What are you doing here I thought you would be at the dance already." Cassie said as she stepped aside to let the blonde in. "As you know I've been staying at the boarding house and so I was there when Elena and the Salvatores came up with a plan to kill my brother. I had just found out that he had killed my mother and I was so mad, so I helped them plan it." She said as she looked down sadly, and feeling guilty that she had helped kill her brother.   
"That doppleganger wench daggered me in the back after I helped her scheme, I lied to my brother for her sake so she could successfully kill him and she has the audacity to dagger me." She snarled, angry at herself that she let herself be fooled by a little human, a fourth generation doppleganger at that. "I'd kill her if I knew Klaus didn't need her." Pausing she in horror she realized her brother was still coming home and didn't know what was going to happen. She was about to ask what she should do when Cassie spoke.  
"We know about the plan," Cassie said, Rebekah's head shot up and looked at the now rose gold haired girl. "How?" Rebekah all but snarled. Cassie just continued not even phased, "One thing you need to know about me Rebekah is that I know everything and if I don't know it, rest assured I will. So we're gonna move past that and we're gonna go upstairs get you a new dress then the five of us are going to head to the dance have a good time and make sure the dopplegang and your father don't kill your brother." Cassie said as she made her way upstairs, she looked over her shoulder at Rebekah to see her still standing by the door. "Coming?" She said smirking, blinking shocked Rebekah hurried up the stairs after her. Ten minutes later they came back down stairs Rebekah changed and ready to go.   
Not even stopping Cassie summoned the keys to the explorer kissed Teddy's head as she walked by, waved good bye to her mother and demons and made her way out side to the car the others following suit.  
Twenty minutes later they arrived at Lockwood Mansion they could already hear the music, Death had notified her of the change of plans and of Klaus' plans, parking she looked at everyone in the car, she smirked at all of them.  
"Here's the plan."


	6. Ordinary Homecoming Pt. 2

After discussing the plan, they all got out of the car and made their way into the house. As they were passing by Cassie heard blonde baby vampire complaining. "How did he plan a better party than me so fast? What? Is that a band outside?" The blonde all but whined. "Who are all these people?" The Bennet disgrace said, as she looked around the Mansion. "This is weird! Where is Tyler?" Cassie heard the blonde asked as the group made their way past the duo and into the back yard.   
Stefan was making his way through the crowd, when Tyler walked over carrying a box of beer. "Hey Stefan! What's up?" Tyler asked as he finally made it to the vampire. "Hey Tyler. Nice party you've got going on." Stefan said with that disinterested air he always has about him these days. "Thanks, but I'm not the one throwing it. I'm just doing what Klaus wants." Tyler nodded as he looked around his backyard, he had to admit it was a good party. "What do you mean?" Stefan asked concerned, what did he mean it wasn't his party, what did party planning have to do with Klaus.  
"It's not a party, man. It's a wake." Tyler said as he looked back at Stefan with a smile, then he walked away to go put the beer with the rest of the drinks. Stefan looks to the Stage to see Klaus walking up to the mic as the crowd cheers.  
"Good evening everyone! I wanna thank you for being here with me to celebrate! It's been a long time coming" Klaus said as he made eye contact with Stefan in the crowd.  
Cassie made her way through the crowd towards, the drink table. Luna and Rebekah had left to dance and Theo and Draco made their way back inside to play beer pong. While she was on her way she saw Klaus and Stefan walking in her direction talking. She stopped to listen to what they were saying, she saw Stefan walk away after a minute.  
Cassie had come only because it was a chance to see all the supernatural drama and because Rebekah insisted. Now that she was here she regretted promising Rebekah she would come to this, it was boring nothing had happened so far and her patience with the these high school kids was dwindling.  
~~~~~~~~  
Cassie was sitting in the grill with teddy a couple days later, Luna had left the day before with the others to go see the rest of the family.  
She's ordered her food and was waiting for it when someone walked and she could tell from the aura that it was Klaus, not looking up from her son she smirks a little and says "Niklaus Mikaelson the almighty hybrid"  
"You know who I am love?" He asked clearly shocked that she knew who he was without looking.  
"Everybody knows who you are." She said as she finally looked up at him.  
He hummed quietly, "well I know who you are as well love."  
Cassie looked at him with narrowed eyes full of suspicion, "Oh really?" She asked "what do you know about me then?" motioning to him to sit across from her.  
Sitting he looked at her for a moment before answering, "Honestly love not much." He said still studying her, "But I remember years ago I was traveling through England at the time and I had passed through this little place called Surrey. There was this little girl, and she was I believe gardening. She had the darkest hair that in certain light it looked blue, and she had these eyes. They were the brightest green eyes that they didn't seem human."  
Cassie's head shot up to look at him in surprise, she knew he was talking about her but she couldn't ever remember that happening. She looked at him warily, her sense of self-preservation finally kicked in and she realized just how dangerous this man actually is.  
"Calm down sweetheart there's no need to look so worried, I'm not going to hurt you. You probably don't remember you couldn't have been more than 5, out in the middle of summer working in the yard. You looked up at me with these big green eyes that knew to much for someone so young." He broke eye contact and looked around the grill with uninterested eyes.  
"So you've known who I was since I came to town?" Cassie asked still wary of the man in front of her. Had he been watching her the whole time, he couldn't possibly he hasn't been in town.   
Looking back at her he shook his head no, "No, I didn't even remember that day till my sister called me yesterday morning, talking about a girl with the most peculiar scent and the brightest green eyes she'd ever seen."  
Cassie nodded, accepting the explanation but she was curious as to why he sought her out, and as if reading her mind he started to tell her exactly why he came to her. "So love, a little birdie told me something of interest about you."  
"Yeah and what's that, what did Bekah tell you?" She asked as leaned forward across the table towards the man. "I heard that you were a witch love, and a very powerful one at that, powerful enough to rival that of the Bennet witch." He said with the a little smirk on his face as he snatched a fry off her plate.  
Filled with anger at being compared to the Bennet child but also a bit of satisfaction at this very powerful being acknowledging her for also being powerful, Cassie stood up quickly her chair almost falling with the force of her standing. She shook her head indignantly, "I have more power in my big toe than that- that child will ever have in her entire life. And I take great offence to being compared to her, that I almost rival her power." Cassie scoffed and sat back down looking away from the man in front of her still slightly annoyed, at bekah too because of how she talked about Cassie's power as if Cassie couldn't decimate that farce of witch in her sleep.  
Looking a little startled by her outburst, "I meant no offence love," looking at her closer Klaus studied the petit girl in front of him, he could feel the power surrounding her. He vowed not to underestimate her from now on. "But the reason I'm here sweetheart, is because I could use your help." He said looking directly into her eyes waiting for her reaction.  
Cassie just continued to look back at him, weighing the pros and cons of helping him. On the one hand she wanted to, to not only sate her curiosity and need to know, but also it could help her in the long run get to know her mate.   
And he was her mate, she could feel that tell tale pulling sensation that came with finding your mate, now that she'd been sitting with him for the past 20 minutes. Sighing quietly she nodded sitting forward knowing that she was going to help him regardless of what it was, "Well depending on what it is I might help" she said with a little teasing smirk on her lips.  
"Well love somethings been taken from me recently, I want it back and I was wondering if you could find it seeing as how powerful you are," he said, and as he looked up he saw the eldest Salvatore and that twice damned doppleganger over by the dart boards. He looked back at Cassie, "you up for a bit of fun love?" He asked with a smirk on his handsome face. She looked over to where he had been looking and decided what was the harm its not like the others knew who or what she was. "Why not, I haven't taunted anyone in a while."   
Getting up from the table Cassie grabbed her son and the two of them made their way towards their targets. As they got close they could see Damon really close to Elena like an invasion of personal space type close. As they moved closer they could hear the two of Elena leading Damon on even more.   
"Don't mind me." Klaus said as he stood somewhat in front of Cassie knowing Damon was impulsive and reckless and didn't want to take any chances with his mate or her child.   
"Klaus" Elena breathed out as she broke her staring match with Damon. Cassie and Klaus moved closer to the duo. "You gonna do this in the Grill, in front of everyone? It s a little beneath you, don't you think?" Damon taunted Klaus not even sparing Cassie a look.  
Klaus smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about I just came to get a drink with some friends." He said as he gestured to Cassie and a guy standing behind Cassie. "Get a round in, would you Tony, and what would you like love?" He asked as he looked down at Cassie.   
"Strawberry milkshake" she said as she stared Elena down, there was just something about her that rubbed Cassie the wrong way. But Klaus smiled at the shock on Elena's face from seeing tony.   
"I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour." Damon continued as he finally took in the petit girl, or well woman standing next to Klaus.   
"Well the truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here. Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word." Klaus told them as he took teddy from Cassie's arms so she could drink her milkshake. She gave him a grateful smile and then turned back to the idiotic duo in front of them as Elena began to talk again in her whiney voice.  
"What more could you possibly want?" She asked her voice rising to an irritatingly high pitch that bothered teddy which in turn bothered Cassie because it was bothering her son.  
"Your death" Cassie said before Klaus could respond. Klaus just smiled down at her and then answered, "Well for starters you can tell me where I might find Stefan." Tuning the rest of the conversation out Cassie focused on her milkshake and how good her son looked in her mates arms and what he would look like with their other kids in his arms.   
Cassie tuned back in right as Elena began to speak, "That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." She said trying to act tough. But she shrunk back as Klaus moved a step closer and Damon had to step between them. Klaus smirked as he heard her heart rate pick up, he could smell her fear. "Well this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart." Klaus said as he backed, he took Cassie's hand and they made their way out of the grill.   
"I could easily find whatever it is that Stefan took, you know." Cassie said as she looked up at Klaus and took her son back in her arms as they stopped by her car. Shaking his head Klaus smiled, "I appreciate that love but I took every precaution to make sure they couldn't be found by magical means." Once Cassie heard that Klaus had said 'they', she realized what Stefan had taken from Klaus. "He took your family," she stated more than asked because she knew that was it. Stefan had taken her mates family so he inadvertently took her family as well.   
"Well I'll do whatever it is you need to me to, so we can find them." Cassie said as she finished buckling teddy into his car seat in the back of her car. She looked back at him and she could see that he appreciated the fact she was going to help him find his family. She turned around fully and just waited for his response, "Well thank you love, I'll see you soon." He said as be bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, just barely touching and then her was gone. She stood there a hand on her lips and a small smile on her face, she got in her car and headed home it was time for teddy's nap.  
~~~~~~~~  
Later that night as Cassie laid in bed she couldn't help but feel like these coming weeks were going tobe nothing but trouble and people were going to test her beyond belief, and that never ended good for anybody. Realizing there was nothing she could do at the moment she decided she would plan when she woke the next morning. She rolled over and closed her eyes and almost immediately she was in the arms of Morpheus.


	7. Bringing out the Dead

Klaus was sitting on the couch in his living room sketching, Cassie on the floor next to his legs on a blanket playing with teddy. They had spent the first hour and a half of the visit to plot on how to try and get back the last coffin from Stefan having already collected the others the day prior. After coming up with only decent half plans they decided or more aptly teddy decided it was time for a play break. Hearing a noise both Cassie and Klaus look over towards the front door.   
They see Elijah wiping the blood off his hands with his handkerchief, Daniel one of Klaus' hybrids dead on the ground. Looking back at Elijah Cassie decided she automatically didn't like him. She could see and feel what Elijah was feeling for Klaus at the moment and it did not please her. Plus he completely ignored her presence so she turned her back on him and went back to playing with teddy.   
"You look surprised to see me. So it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest?" Elijah said as he adjusted his cufflinks, his focus solely on Klaus.   
"You look like you could do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we?" Klaus asked as he stood up in front of Cassie's still sitting form, making his way to the mini bar. He wanted to keep Elijah's attention on him lest he do something reckless and Klaus have to do something drastic to his brother. Elijah speeds at Klaus and throws him through a window. Klaus gets back up now annoyed. And before he could say anything Cassie was up in Elijah's face now more than annoyed that not only did he hurt her mate, he's ruining his newly done house.  
"He just finished renovating." Cassie said as she used her magic to hold him in place seeing that he was going to run at Klaus again, "not only that but my son is here, and I don't appreciate you throwing my mate around where my son can see. Now you an sit and talk to Nik like the civilized gentleman you claim to be or you can get out." Cassie hissed the last part as she walked over to Klaus pecked him on the cheek and went to her son. Walking to the door Cassie stopped at the threshold, her son in her arms, "you can talk here, but if I here anymore fighting you can both go outside and solve it out there, but I will have no more fighting in the house." She finished and then made her way to the kitchen talking to teddy.  
Klaus looked back at his big brother and then made his way to the couch, sitting Klaus waited for Elijah to do the same. Once Elijah sat in the armchair across from him did he finally say something. "You know you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word, I reunited you with our family." He said with a smirk on his face.   
Seeing the smirk on Klaus' face Elijah gets up and throws Klaus across the room where he knocks into the coffins. He opens the one next to him, undaggered Kol who is lying inside, and rushes at Elijah and holds him against a closed coffin by his throat. "Don't make me do this to you again Elijah!" Klaus yelled dagger pointed at Elijah's heart. And before Elijah could respond they were both suddenly thrown out the nearest window and into the front yard. Looking up towards the front door that just opened a very mad Cassie stood there, her magic crackling behind her. "I distinctly remember telling the both of you if you were going to fight to do it outside. You broke my coffee table, and ruined my favorite doors, the windows were stained glass." Her voice gradually getting louder as she made her way down the stairs and into the front yard.   
Elijah though disregarded Cassie and turned back to Klaus. "Come on. Use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with." He said but Klaus wasn't making moves to attack him, Cassie had said no fighting and he had planned on listening but Elijah clearly hadn't.   
Lowering the dagger Klaus just looked at Elijah, "Mikael is dead." Klaus said face blank. Shocked Elijah took a step back disbelief written all over his face.  
"What did you say?" Elijah whispered still not believing what his brother said.  
"I killed him. With his own weapon. He's gone Elijah. Forever." Klaus said making his way back inside and into the now destroyed living room.   
"Why do our family remain in these coffins? Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century." Elijah asked his anger rising again.   
"Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know but I'm ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me." Klaus said walking over to a small table in the corner, he opens a small urn and he dips the dagger inside and then walks back over to the coffins sticking the dagger back into his youngest brothers chest.  
"What are you doing?" Elijah asks as he takes a step towards Klaus ready to fight again seeing this Cassie stepped into Elijah's path a look of pure hatred on her face. "Don't you even think about it," She hissed at him, "Not only did you already destroy my favorite doors in this house you've hurt my mate more than once since you came to town, I wont have you doing it anymore. From this moment forward you wont be allowed in this house without my express permission." Cassie said as she continued walking towards him making him take steps backwards out of the room. Once she backed him up to the front door Cassie looked at him and jabbed her finger into his chest, "If you even think about stepping into this house until you have apologized and Klaus has forgiven you and asks me to allow you entrance you won't come near him or this house." And with that Elijah was thrown out of the house and the door slammed in his face.  
Content Cassie turned around and looked at her mate, she studied him for a minute and then made her decision, grabbing Klaus' hand she dragged him into the kitchen where teddy had been left with Mipsy, one of her house elves she had called earlier when she had to leave the kitchen.  
Dismissing the elf Cassie grabbed Teddy kept a hold of Klaus' hand and then they made their way to Klaus's room. Seeing that he had everything they needed Cassie set Teddy on the bed while she called for kreacher to bring her and teddy some pajamas and clothes for the next day, she climbed in next to him she gestured for Klaus to do the same. Klaus hesitated for a second but then decided to just go with it. He climbed in next to her while Cassie grabbed the remote and turned on something for teddy.  
And that's what they did for the rest of the night, spent the night cuddling in Klaus' bed watching whatever teddy wanted to until they all fell asleep. Right before Klaus succumbed to sleep he looked over at his mate and smiled, leaning over he kissed her forehead, suddenly Cassie looked over at him. She didn't say anything she just smiled, "Thank you love, for everything" Klaus said seriously looking down at the bed. "You don't have to thank me you never have to thank me Niklaus I would do anything for you, besides they're your family and important to you which makes them important to me." Cassie told him just as serious, Klaus looked back at her and smiled. Cassie feeling a little bold leaned up and kissed him, Klaus deepened the kiss but still kept it gentle. Pulling away they shared one more smile before both falling asleep.  
~~~~~~~  
The next morning found Cassie still asleep in Klaus's bed just this time she was alone. Looking over towards the door Cassie smiled, even with her human hearing she could hear teddy and Klaus laughing together. Cassie got up and made herself presentable and then made her way down stairs, following the sound of laughter she found the duo in the kitchen. Cassie just stood in the doorway and smiled at the sight in front of her of Klaus and teddy still in their pajamas both covered in flour and what looked to be pancake batter.   
"Good morning love" Klaus said knocking Cassie out of her thoughts as he made his way over to her carrying teddy with him. She smiled kissed teddy good morning on his forehead leaned up to kiss's Klaus without getting pancake on her clothes and whispered good morning against his lips. He smiled against her lips kissed her once more then pulled back, they had a lot to discuss.   
Cassie walked to the stove where her boys had previously been, "How about I make breakfast, while the two of you go get cleaned up and dressed for the day. Teddy's clothes will be in a small dinosaur bookbag in your room by the door, and when you come back you can have breakfast and we can discuss the plans for today." Nodding Klaus grabbed the little boy and made his way upstairs. 20 minutes later came down a freshly cleaned teddy and Klaus dressed for the day, and it was the cutest thing Cassie had seen when they walked into the kitchen. Teddy looked like a mini Klaus with a matching leather jacket just for him, but with his mothers emerald green eyes as opposed to Klaus's ocean blue.  
"Time to eat teddy love," Cassie said as she picked her son up to feed him. Teddy though wasn't for it he started to squirm in her arms and was insistent on getting down, he started to reach for Klaus. Cassie was surprised teddy had never been fussy unless her was hungry. "Teddy love you have to eat and so does Nik, you can go to him after you eat." Cassie said trying to appease her squirming son, but that seemed to have to opposite effect, "NO!!! DADDY" Teddy screamed as he tried even harder to get to Klaus. The moment those words left teddy's mouth both adults froze, they just looked at each other for a minute before Cassie recovered first accepting what the toddler had said because he was technically right.   
"Alright Teddy" Cassie said as she set the almost four year old on the ground, he immediately tottered over to Klaus as fast as his little legs would carry him. With little grabby fists he demanded Klaus pick him up. Klaus continued to just look at the toddler, but teddy was having none of that, "UP!" teddy yelled as he stomped his little foot. Klaus complied picking up the child, "Umm, you see teddy I-"  
Before Klaus could tell teddy otherwise and possibly upset the child Cassie interrupted, "Come on teddy why don't you and daddy sit so we can have pancakes before you go and see your Aunt Luna."   
"Are you sure love?" Klaus asked as he mad his way over to the island and set teddy down into his highchair. Looking up from buckling in the three year old he saw Cassie looking at him their breakfast in front of them, she looked at him for a minute and then smiled, "Yes I'm sure, there isn't going to be anybody else," she said as she returned to the stove to grab her breakfast as well. She looked over her shoulder at Klaus with this look in her eye that he couldn't really tell what it was, "Right Niklaus, there won't be anybody else correct?" She said, and her tone of voice indicated that there really was only one answer.   
Klaus smiled and shook his head, "There will never be anybody else love." He said as he stood in front of her and kissed her forehead. They both walked over and sat down to eat with breakfast before they had to sit down to plan how to get Klaus' mother back. 30 minutes later saw teddy being sent through the floo to Luna who was still in England for a little while, but Cassie didn't want her son around all this when things went down tonight which they most likely were. Cassie made her way back down stairs to see Klaus in the living room from yesterday looking down at the coffins housing his siblings.  
"You need to undagger them love, you know that." Cassie told him as she came up next to them where he was currently looking into his youngest brothers coffin.   
Klaus nodded because he did know, "I know Elskan, but I've kept them here so long that I don't know if they could forgive me."

Cassie didn't say anything for a minute and just looked at him, "They'll forgive you my love because they are your family and yes they will be mad but no matter what you are family and if they knew why you daggered them they might understand. They will still be mad but they could understand why."  
Klaus knew she was right, so with a final sigh he pulled the dagger out of both his brothers. He knew it might take them a while to wake up so he looked at Cassie ready to make a plan to get the last coffin back.

"I know for a fact that Elijah is going to try something because if he didn't have a plan he would have come back immediately after I kicked him out yesterday and he hasn't and there are only so many people he can go to, to get help." Cassie told him as they sat down on the couch. "So we need to expect not only Elijah but the Salvatores as well." After Cassie said this they both sat there trying to come up with a way to get the coffin back while also planning to deal with the second eldest Mikaelson.

There was a knock on the door, Klaus immediately knew it was his brother, he made his way to the front door opened it and then just stood there looking at Elijah who was standing on the other side. Klaus made no moves to let his brother in and still did not speak. 

"I think I distinctly remember telling you not to come back here until you were going to apologize." Cassie said as she came to stand next to her mate. Klaus looked over to see his little mate was deadly serious, so Klaus looked back at his brother and looked at him expectantly. Elijah looked a little shocked to see that Klaus was complying and at the fact that the petit woman at his brothers side was so adamant that he apologize. 

"Niklaus, I apologize for yesterday." Elijah sighed out after the three of them all standing there not saying anything.

"Mhm, I'm sure you are," Cassie said as she turned around and walked back into the living room. "Are you coming?" Cassie yelled over her shoulder, Klaus immediately following after her, "Consider this temporary entrance, and if I or Klaus see that you are truly repentant we'll see about you being allowed back in permanently." Cassie said as they made their way into a different living room, she couldn't have Elijah knowing his siblings had been undaggered yet.  
Cassie took a seat on one of the love seats, and motioned for Elijah to sit in one of the arm chairs across from the mated duo.

"Come now Elijah, what is so important that my noble brother apologized to me, the bastard hybrid half-brother." Klaus said a smirk on his face, but Cassie could tell that he was serious and thought the only way Elijah would apologize was because he needed something from him. Which in this moment was probably true, they both knew Elijah's apology wasn't sincere.  
Elijah sighed adjusted the sleeves of his suit jacket and then looked over at his brother and the woman who seems to be protective of his brother. He would need to figure out who she was wand why she was with Klaus of all people. "The Salvatore brothers have requested to speak to you Niklaus. So we will be hosting dinner tonight with them over. And the four of us will be dine and converse like civilized men, and the two of us will present a united front." Elijah said as he looked over at his brother, once again ignoring the young woman at his brothers side like he had done last night.   
"Didn't I say your being in this house was temporary and I don't believe your in charge, you have no authority, seeing as this is your brothers house he makes the decisions and if you disregard my warnings or me again I will put you through pain you can't even fathom. Are we clear?" Cassie asked the "noble" Mikaelson. She was getting tired of him and the fact that he didn't acknowledge her presence and that she wouldn't be included in the dinner tonight. "But for the sake of getting Klaus' coffin back we will do as you so kindly requested and the five of us will dine like civilized people." Cassie said before The older Mikaelson could respond.   
"Dinner will be at six tonight please arrive here at 10 till, and not a minute earlier brother." Klaus said as he stood up and directed his brother to the front door. He waited for his brother to step outside and the moment he did he closed the door and turned back around to head into the living room with the coffins. Cassie walked into the room right as his sister arrived at the house, she had been staying at Cassie's since homecoming after learning her brother killed their mother she was still mad, but she agreed to stand with Klaus after he explained his reasoning for daggering all of his siblings and after a thousand years of being together. When Klaus had walked his brother to the door Cassie had texted Rebekah the plan and that she could come over.  
"I can't believe it you actually did it, " Rebekah said as she made her way into the room, making her way over to stand with her by the coffins. Klaus ignored her statement and then went on to explain to his sister what was required of her while they were entertaining the toddler vampires. Once they ironed out their plans Klaus and Cassie left to get everything ready for tonight and Rebekah went to her room so she wasn't waiting in a stuffy room for the next 2 hours.  
~Time Skip~  
Two hours later Klaus, Cassie, and Rebekah were in one of the bigger sitting rooms which had been turned into a makeshift dining room. There was a table set for six and there were four women waiting to serve for when the rest of the guest arrive, Cassie was seated on a love seat with a book in one hand and a glass of wine in her hand. Klaus was standing to the left of the love seat his mate was on leaning against the mantle of the fireplace a tumbler of bourbon in his hand. Rebekah was sat on the other end of the love seat with Cassie just scrolling through her phone. Elijah was set to arrive in a few minutes. And three minutes later there was a knock on the door Cassie looked down at her watch to see it was exactly 5:50, Klaus set his drink down at the mini bar and made his way to the door to allow his brother entrance into the house. They came back a minute later, Klaus resumed his position sans drink and Elijah made his way an armchair in one of the corners of the room.   
"I'm surprised to see you out and about Rebekah, last I heard Klaus had you daggered and in a coffin." Elijah said nonchalantly as he unbuttoned his blazer and sat down.   
"Oh I'm sure you did, from the dopplegang to no doubt." Rebekah said as she looked up over at her brother, "You always did believe the worst of our brother, but did they tell you that they were the ones to dagger me, Elena to be specific." Rebekah told him then looked back down at her phone dismissing him completely. They continued in silence until five minutes later they heard a knock on the door, Cassie and Klaus both perked up, they were both ready to play. Rebekah perked up as well, she put her phone down and adopted a relaxed position with a little smirk on her face.   
Elijah made his way to the door, he opened it and Stefan and Damon were on the other side. "Niklaus, our guests have arrived." Elijah called over his shoulder into the sitting room, as he stepped aside for the vampires to come in. They were all surprised to see that the two Salvatore's couldn't come in. Cassie stalked in heels clicking against the marble floor, Klaus half a step behind her. "Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?" Klaus said with a smirk on his face as he gestured for them to come in, they once again hit a barrier. Klaus looked down and smiled at Cassie, "Come in tweedled dee and tweedled dumb," Cassie said as she turned back around to reenter the sitting room.   
"It's better to indulge him." Elijah said as he to made his way into the sitting room.  
"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to cause you would hear us out." Stefan said as he and Damon finally made into the room where the rest had gathered. He looked over and saw Rebekah sitting on the couch he was surprised because the last he knew she was sitting rotting in his basement.  
"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours." Klaus said as he gestured for Stefan to sit, as everyone else sat and drank and accepted their food from the servants.   
"Thank you, love." Damon said as he accepted his drink.  
"You lost your appetite." Klaus asked Stefan mockingly with a small smirk on his face, he then looked over at Cassie to see if she was situated enjoying her meal.   
"I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home." Damon told his brother, he wasn't really in the mood to die tonight.  
"That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? Six of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?" Klaus asked as he ate his dinner, and gestured to his brother who was sitting across the table from him. Cassie was to the left of Klaus who was at the head of the table with Rebekah next to her. Elijah was at the other end Damon was sat across from Rebekah which left Stefan across from a very irate witch. Cassie knew it was part of the plan to get Klaus' last coffin back but the was annoyed that there were so many people she didn't want in the house in the house.   
"Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier." Damon said with his signature smile, as he winked at Elijah.  
"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through." Klaus said but he didn't look at Elijah when he said it just continued to eat his dinner.   
"I'm surprised Rebekah's here." Stefan said, he was trying to create drama but the originals didn't rise to the bait, they were too old for the drama Stefan was trying to start.  
"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah." Klaus commented, he wasn't going to kill Stefan yet and to succeed in his plan on holding off on killing the youngest Salvatore Klaus had to reign in his temper.  
"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert." Damon said lightly as he took a sip of his wine.  
"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses." Stefan snarked back.  
"But it's such a delicious ass though" Cassie commented lightly, the first words she's said since they all sat down for the meal, Stefan just glared at her not responding, as Klaus looked at Cassie and just laughed as she gave him a look that said she was serious.  
"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself." Damon said trying to placate, he was tired of Stefan saying things that were going to get them killed, they have to kill Klaus first.  
"Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asked trying to steer the conversation somewhere safer. "I don't know. Ask Damon." Stefan said I in a short clipped voice, as he stabbed his food a little harder than necessary. Klaus, Cassie and Rebekah all just laughed.  
"I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Ah, trouble in paradise." Klaus said with a genuine smile on his face his dimples, that were adorable in Cassie's opinion, were on display  
"One more word about Elena and this dinner's over." Stefan threatened glaring at everyone at the table.  
"And what exactly are you going to do Stefan." Rebekah sassed the first words she's spoken all night, "You're in a house with three originals and someone so powerful you couldn't comprehend, nor would live if you did try something." Rebekah continued as Klaus smiled and put a finger to his lips promising to keep quiet about Elena. Cassie just smiled and did a little finger wave when Rebekah mentioned her.  
"You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do-not-discuss pile." Damon said once again trying to diffuse the tension.  
"You're probably right." Klaus said, but Cassie and Rebekah could tell he wasn't so they both sat back and just sipped on their glass of wine.  
"Yeah." Damon agreed, glad the subject had been dropped, or so he thought.  
"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" Klaus said as put down his silverware, Cassie rolled her eyes she didn't care about the dopplegangers they were more work than necessary in her opinion.  
"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah said as he adjusted his sleeves again, a habit Cassie picked up on, its almost like he's uncomfortable.  
"Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line." Klaus continued he wanted to tell the story.  
"Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell." Damon said with a mocking smile on his face as he took a sip of his wine.  
"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus." Elijah explained to the Salvatore's.   
"I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." Klaus commented as he looked at Cassie he didn't want her to get the wrong idea, Cassie just smiled at him.   
"Wait a minute. So you both loved the same girl?" Stefan rudely interrupted Elijah's story.  
"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I...grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?" Elijah continued undeterred.  
"But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family." Klaus said looking between his brother, sister and his mate.  
"Family above all." Elijah said as he picked up his glass. The three originals all raised their glass, Klaus and Rebekah both looked at Cassie expectantly. "Your family too love," Klaus said and Rebekah nodded her head in agreement. Cassie raised her glass with the rest, "Family above all." They all repeated what Elijah had previously said, clinking their glasses together.  
"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah said adjusting his jacket.   
"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family witchy and here and her family included leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges." Damon laid out, with a small smile on his face.  
"The deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah said looking away from the eldest Salvatore over towards his brother.  
"I don't think you understand. Elena's doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind." Klaus said his previous smile dropping, Klaus got up and started to pace.  
"Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is...the two of you." Klaus said as he stopped pacing to turning to look at the rest of room.  
Damon gives a weak smile, then looks at Stefan. "I'm gonna get some air." he said then made his way out of the room.  
"Let me deal with this." Elijah said and then followed the elder Salvatore out of the room leaving the other four to talk. The people Klaus had compelled to serve tonight chose that moment tp come in and put dessert on the table in front of Cassie's spot at the table.  
"All this talk has made me thirsty." Klaus said and then he walked over and sat back in his seat. He looked over at Cassie, "Would you mind Sweetheart?" Klaus asked as he held his hand out to her, she shook her head no, she took his hand left her seat only to be pulled onto his lap. Klaus moved her hair to the side and then looked up at Stefan from behind Cassie his face partially hidden by her hair which she has recently changed the color of it was now a dark blue. Klaus gestured to one of the servants and she made her way to both Rebekah and Stefan. "What do you say Stefan? Can I interest you in a little after-dinner drink?" Klaus asked right before he bit Cassie's neck, Cassie let out a little surprised moan.  
Cassie was shocked at how good it felt while Klaus drank her blood she had expected it to hurt. Rebekah opted to cut the girls wrist and let it drain into her wine glass. Stefan just continued to sit choosing to remain quiet.  
Klaus let go of Cassie's neck a few minutes later, "Delicious, you were magnificent love." Klaus said as he smile at Cassie, Klaus then turned Cassie's face towards his neck he took a knife off the table cut his neck then gently nudged Cassie towards the wound. Cassie got the hint she took the offered blood. It only took a couple gulps, thanks to her own accelerated healing.  
"Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to drive a wedge between me and my brother." Stefan took that moment to speak, drawing Klaus' attention back to him and away from Cassie.  
"Oh no, you're doing that well enough on your own. Because of Elena, you're gonna lose your brother and you'll only have yourself to blame." Klaus responded because really he wasn't doing it, it really was all between the brothers and their doppleganger.   
Damon and Elijah took that moment to reenter the room.  
"What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter." Damon said as he stopped once he was fully in the room.  
"Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?" Klaus said as he tapped Cassie's thigh signaling he wanted to stand. Cassie complied she grabbed the cake that the server had put in front of seat and she and Rebekah went and sat back on their loveseat from earlier in that evening.  
"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon said with a frown on his face.  
"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family." Klaus said with a little shrug and a smile on his face.  
"And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelgänger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?" Stefan said, but what he nor Damon realized was that when they were out earlier in the week Klaus and Cassie drained the doppleganger of almost all her blood before repeating the process three more times. They healed her and then Cassie removed her memories because compulsion wasn't real reliable. As of right now Klaus had no need for doe eyed whiney girl, but he wanted her alive in case he needed her in the future. But if things went according to Cassie's plan Klaus would no longer need doppelgänger blood to make his hybrids and they could finally be rid of the bothersome double.

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. See, after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You know it's what's best for her." Klaus said as he made his way toward Stefan. "So, what do you say Stefan, hmm? Do we have a deal?" Klaus said as he held his hand out, and Stefan made his way towards Klaus.   
"What are you doing?" Damon asked he voice laced with panic as his brother made his way towards the hybrid.  
Klaus held his hand out to Stefan, and the youngest Salvatore grabbed his hand.  
"Nice try, Klaus. But no deal." Stefan said with a smirk on his face.  
Klaus broke Stefan's arm, kicked his leg in and broke it as well. He sped towards the fireplace, he shoved Stefan's hand into he fire. Damon attempted to rush Klaus to get his brother, but Elijah intercepted him and had him by the neck against the wall. Meanwhile Rebekah made her way out of the room unnoticed.  
"What are you doing?" Damon grunted out looking at Elijah. Klaus continued to hold Stefan's arm in the fire.   
"Stop!" Damon yelled, Elijah released his neck but still held him from approaching the duo.  
"Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive." Klaus said as he shoved Stefan's arm farther into the fire.  
"I'll get it." Damon spat out as he left the room for the second time that night.  
"Go with him, brother. You keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." Klaus said as he looked up at his older brother. Elijah then left the room as well following after the eldest Salvatore.  
"Go ahead and kill me. I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin." Stefan panted out his hand still in the fire. Finally Klaus pulled Stefan's hand out of the fireplace, and stood up.  
"You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" Klaus said as he dusted himself off, he pushed Stefan, and surprisingly Stefan pushed back. Suddenly, Elijah and Damon re-enter the room next to one of the female servant who was carrying a tray. Klaus knew what was to happen next he also knew the it was necessary for the plan, but he still disliked it.  
"Elijah...why haven't you left?" Klaus said with feigned confusion.  
"Where are you manners, brother? We forgot dessert." Elijah said with a small smirk on his face thinking he got the better of his brother. Elijah took the cover off the tray the blonde woman was carrying, on it lie two silver daggers.  
"What have you done?" Klaus yelled out once again faking shock.  
"What have you done? You see, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." Elijah replied as his other siblings entered the room.  
Kol entered first, "Kol" Klaus breathed out quietly. Even though he knew the plan Klaus hadn't seen his siblings once they were undaggered he left the explanation of the plan to Rebekah.  
"Long time, brother." Kol said a smile on his face, he walked over and punched Klaus clean across the room. Klaus was up again immediately, he sped back over to his brother and instead of fighting as Elijah and the Salvatore brothers expected Klaus pulled his youngest brother in for a hug. Suddenly Finn sped into the room the reunion was pretty much the same as it was with Kol. Rebekah sped over to where Elijah was and grabbed one of the daggers on the tray, she sped back over to Klaus and stabbed him with it, "This is for our mother." She said and then walked over to the love seat to sit with Cassie who was on her second piece of cake and had yet to be noticed by her newly undaggered brothers.  
Elijah looked over at Damon and Stefan who were in the corner watching this all go down. "You're free to go. This is family business." Elijah said to the two and then he looked over at Cassie as well but Cassie just glared at him and continued to eat her cake. The newly awakened originals followed where Elijah had looked and was surprised to see a young woman on the couch with their sister completely comfortable in a house full of thousand year old vampires.  
"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik." Kol said as he walked over to an armchair and plopped down unceremoniously.  
"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again." Klaus said as he looked at all of his brothers a sad look passed his face briefly.  
"Well you're right, none of us will be, you're staying behind." Elijah said as he stood in the door way to the sitting room that led to the foyer. "We're leaving you, Niklaus, then you will be alone. Always and forever." Elijah continued.  
"Actually," Kol said sitting up from where he was previously laying. "We wont be leaving Niklaus, at least Rebekah and I won't. You see brother Finn and I were actually undaggered early this morning by our dearest brother, and he then left Bekah to explain everything that's happened since the tow of you have shown up to town." Kol said as he sauntered over towards the mini bar to por himself a drink. "We heard something, we heard that you tried to kill him."  
Elijah looked at his siblings in very obvious shock. "Now we have all at some point in our thousand years on this earth tried to hurt one another especially Klaus but never have we ever tried to truly kill each other," Kol continued.  
"Lies, you yourself tried to put him down, when we lived in New Orleans." Elijah all but yelled. Kol nodded his head. "True I did but I did not mean to kill him permanently just give him a taste of his own medicine."   
The siblings had all somehow moved to the foyer but where Cassie could still somewhat see them, and they were surprised when they heard the door open. Looking towards the front door they all saw Esther walk in the front door.   
"Mother?" Rebekah whispered not believing what was in front of her. Esther ignored Rebekah actually she ignored all her children and walked towards Klaus. Klaus avoided looking at her, and chose to look at the ground instead.  
"Look at me! Do you know why I'm here?" Esther said loudly, unnecessarily loud in Cassie's opinion. Klaus had tears in his eyes as he looked at his mother.  
"You're here to kill me." Klaus said as he looked down sadly. Hearing what was said Cassie stalked over to stand in front of Klaus, "I think the fuck not." Cassie all but hissed at the woman in front over, mother or not this woman wouldn't touch her mate.  
"Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again." Esther said ignoring Cassie at first, but after she spoke to her son she observed the young woman in front of her. Esther knew exactly who was in front of her. "Willow Belladonna Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived." Esther said while checking the girls reaction.  
Cassie just rolled her eyes, "The names Cassiopeia Leda Black now and it legally has been since I left England, get it right and don't call me that, One its to many hyphens," she said holding up one finger, "two, I hate that name I haven't been called that in a while it no longer applies to me, and I'd appreciate you not calling me that now thank you." She said sassily holding up another finger.   
"Now of you'll excuse me I have things do." And with that she grabbed Klaus' hand spun on her heal and disappeared with a pop, she landed them up in her room back in her house. She pulled them towards her bed. With the snap of her fingers they were both in sleep appropriate clothes they climbed in her bed and just laid there in silence, nothing need to be said. Right before Cassie drifted off she heard Klaus whisper a soft thank you as he dropped a light kiss on her forehead. The last thing she remembered was that Luna was scheduled to come home tomorrow, and with that last thought she was out like light and Klaus followed soon after.


End file.
